Strength and Honor 2: Miles to Atonement
by Marcus
Summary: To those who read this and the story before, a new chapter will be up soon, things have been insane and writing time has been limited. Please R&R!


Miles to Atonement 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to their respected parties and creators. Catherine Tyler belongs to me only.

Note: This chapter is a crossover with 'THE GREEN MILE', hope you enjoy.

****

Miles to Atonement 

Part 1

Buffy's Mile

****

By: Marcus

Buffy got off the bus and stretched her back and arms with a relieving sigh. She didn't count how long she was in the bus, but it felt like it was for hours if not days. She walked into the bus terminal quietly with the rest of the crowd around her, the arrival sign said she was half way through the states. 

She walked through the terminal and out into the street. It was this little town, country mostly. The air felt clean in her lungs and cool against her skin.

Buffy decided to remain here for a little while, she had been on the road for almost a week now and she needed to stop for a little while. She began to walk the streets of this small American town, people with a friendly face nodded to her as she walked them by. She occasionally said hello and forced a smile to them, but they were empty gestures to her. 

She walked by a bulletin eventually in the town-square, some were local events that were coming and already past, and others were local job offers. She scanned through them; mostly it was job offers for young teenagers. But one caught her eye, part time work at an old folk's home. 

She took the piece of paper; it wasn't too bad, it sounded rather calm and an easy enough job, something to do while she was in town. She stowed the paper in her pocket as she went on to find the old folks home address in the ad.

__

Sunnydale

Methos packed the rest of everyone's belongings in into the van and closed the trunk door. "Everybody ready?" he asked. Cordellia smiled as she walked over to him from the passenger side of the van "Ready." She said, hugging him lightly. They walked over to the others, Faith, Catherine who had already healed quite well and Giles were saying their good-byes to the others, and they didn't know how long it would be before they all saw each other again.

"Take care Methos, we hope you all find her safely." Duncan said, shaking his friend's hand. Cordellia gave Angel a hug as well as the others before they themselves left for LA after they left to look for Buffy. "I'll call you if I get a vision about you guys, I promise." She said to them as they smiled and nodded, "Be careful." Angel said as he hugged his friend closely.

Giles shook Spikes hand and gave Dawn a hug "We'll find her, I promise." He said to them, giving a promise not only to them, but himself as well. "We know Giles, we know." Spike said, shaking his friends' hand. 

Dawn smiled as she hated to see Giles leave, she herself had grown used to him as a father figure lately in the past few years "Promise to call?" she asked with a happy yet saddened expression. Giles smiled as he cupped her cheeks with each hand, looking down at her "I promise." He said as Dawn gave him one last hug.

Catherine and Faith were talking to Willow, Tara Xander and Anya "You all sure you'll be ok without us?" Faith asked curiously, a little uneasy about leaving them without a slayer on the Hellmouth. Willow nodded confidently with a smile as did the others "Yes we will, you just find Buffy and bring her home." Xander said.

Catherine and Faith smiled as they gave a hug to each of them "Be safe you guys." Catherine said as she and Faith moved away from them and to the van. Everyone waved goodbye as the others got into the van, Methos decided to drive first, as he was the oldest and pulled age on Giles.

Everyone watched as the van drove off. When they couldn't see it anymore, they all went back into the club and got ready to open in an hour. Dawn and Spike remained outside as they kept their eyes on the road, wishing the best for their friends and for Buffy, wherever she was right now.

__

Small Town

Buffy walked into the small apartment, it was barely more than one room, but it was good enough for her stay in this small town. She had spoken with the administrators at the old folk's home and they were more than happy to hire her for the time being.

Buffy handed her first and last month's rent to the old man who nodded to her with a smile as he let her be to unpack her belongings. Buffy looked out the window, as there was a single bed by it, it was a lovely sight as she saw the streets below. People walked by with their lives and business. 

Buffy shook her head as she walked away from the window and tossed her bag on the bed. She sat down and opened the bag, removing clothing and a few personal items. She stopped when she pulled out a picture, one from five years ago when she first moved to Sunnydale with her mother and Dawn (although Dawn wasn't with her then, she enjoyed the memory of her there.), it was with her, Xander, Willow and a younger Dawn in the middle. 

She went through more things as she put the picture aside and went through the rest of her things. She found another picture, this one was recent. Spike and herself, she remembered the day, it was a few weeks after she came back and Spike and herself had gotten closer than friends, she touched the picture gently over the image as a tear dropped from her eye.

She tossed the picture aside as she wiped the tear away. She shook herself to get rid of this emotion she'd rather not have right now.

'_Thinking of the past again are we? You shouldn't think of such things, it'll only make things worse for you in the long run.'_ She heard, she sighed as she turned to the corner of the room "Go away." She hissed as she saw the image of Alexander Hunt leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

'_Why? I'm a part of you now, beside, I'm only trying to help you.' _He said as he walked up close to her. Buffy stood up and swung her fist at him, but fell completely through him like he was a ghost. '_Buffy, please, you tried that so many times, and you know that it's useless. I'm a part of you now, all I want is to help you.'_ He repeated with the sound of concern.

Buffy stood up off the ground "Help me? You're what's wrong with me you son of a bitch! It's you that made me do those things back in Sunnydale!" she yelled. Hunt stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at her '_It's my nature, and now it's yours, I just want to help.'_ He said yet again.

Buffy growled at him angrily "Piss off!" she said, walking through him once more as he vanished like mist. She angrily took the rest of her clothes out of her bag and put them away. "My nature, bastard." She mumbled to herself. 

The next day Buffy walked into the old folks home that overlooked a beautiful valley and forest nearby. Buffy walked into the administrator's office and was greeted with a smile. The administrator was Mrs. Bartsch, Ann Bartsch. She stood up from her seat and reached her hand over the desk "Hello Buffy, good to see you again, are you ready to begin working today?" she asked. 

Buffy nodded with a smile "Of course I am, that's why I'm here." She said in a cheerful mood. For Buffy today was a good day, she didn't wake up to Hunt's face looking at her of a dream of the past. Mrs. Bartsch walked around the desk and headed for the door "If you'll follow me, I'll show you what area you'll be working in." she said cheerfully.

Buffy followed her through the kitchen as she got a small tour to begin with. "We have one person here, a resident, who is a very unique person, we just want someone to look after him, he's more than capable of doing that himself, it's just that he's over one hundred years old and we sometimes worry about him." The administrator said.

Buffy widened her eyes as she heard the mans age "Wow, a hundred and plus, that's pretty good. What's his name?" She asked kindly as they walked through the recreation room with the other residents around watching a movie on television. "Oh, we just call him Paul. He prefers not to give his last name, he's somewhat private with those he doesn't know, so give him time to warm up to you ok?" she said with an authoritative tone.

Buffy nodded as they walked into a large room where the walls were just glass, overseeing the entire valley and forest. Mrs. Bartsch walked up to the table as an old man sat there silently, overlooking the sight "Paul? How are we today?" she asked. The old man kindly shook his head with a smile "Oh, I'm quite all right today Ann, how about yourself?" he asked in return with such a gentle voice.

Bartsch smiled at him as she nodded "Oh it's a nice day. I'd like you to meet someone Paul, her name is Buffy." She said as she motioned for Buffy to come up and introduce herself.

"Hi Paul, I'm Buffy." She said, waving her hand and smiling at the old man named Paul. Paul nodded at her and smiled "I'm pleased to meet you Buffy." He said. Bartsch smiled as she bowed at them "I'll leave you two be." She said and walked away.

Buffy and Paul watched her leave and vanish out the door. Buffy stood there as there was along silence as Paul looked back out to the valley. Buffy looked around, feeling nervous over this silence "Uh, would you care for anything to eat? A drink maybe?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

Paul looked up at her and smiled "No, I'm quite alright. I'm sorry, please take a seat." He said "I sometimes forget my manners, forgive me." He said, watching her as she sat down on one side of the small table opposite of him. "Thanks." She said with a happy smile.

Buffy looked out to the Valley for once with patience, the clouds over head, the rain in the distance, everything was breath taking for her. "It's so beautiful." She said as the two of them enjoyed the view for the rest of the day.

__

Somewhere headed west

A day had passed since the five friends had taken to the road in search of their friend. Methos had given up the wheel as he sat in the back with Cordellia now. Catherine was now at the wheel, practically learning how to drive with a nervous Giles next to her.

"Stay within the lane!" Giles urged as Catherine swerved to the side a little as she was feeling quite terrified. Not only was the van large and tricky to drive, but it was a stick shift, which made it more difficult for her. Faith shook her head from the back seat as she glared at the back of Giles' head "Hey, c'mon G, just give her some slack and enjoy some tunes." She said, reaching through the space between the seats and turning on the radio. 

She adjusted the tuning quickly to a rock station she loved to listen to. Giles jerked as the loud music blasted through the speakers. Catherine smiled as she looked at Faith through the rearview mirror to see her looking back at her with her dark eyes smiling at her.

Giles shook his head as he gave up trying to teach the slayer and just went with the ride. Faith and Catherine began to move to the music. Methos chuckled; he couldn't help see the humor in the situation as Cordellia herself began to move herself to the music. 

"You're all incorrigible." Giles said as he began to smirk himself as they drove on through the open roads.

__

Small Town – Old Folks Home

Buffy walked into the home for a second day of her job, she had a light smile on her face as she walked past everyone with a nod, employees and residents who gave her a warm smile and a 'hello' as she passed them by.

She walked back to the glass room to find Paul there once again as she had yesterday. She walked up to him hoping to have a more social day as she decided to talk more to him about herself, at least the things she choose to disclose to him.

"How are you today Paul?" she asked as she took a seat next to him. Paul looked over to her and smile "Oh, hello Buffy, I didn't hear you. Yes, I'm quite fine today, in fact I was about to go out for my usual walk, care to join me?" he asked, smile on his face with a kind look in his eye. 

Buffy looked at him and wondered "But, I thought you weren't allowed to leave the grounds?" she asked, fearing for getting in trouble. Paul nodded as he raised his hand "I know, but I do it all the time and besides, they probably know and don't really care, will you come along or not?" he asked. 

Buffy sighed as she found herself in a hard spot, while she did want to get to know Paul more and do things with him aside from sit and watched the lovely scenery; she also didn't want to get into trouble with the administrator. 

She shook her head and slapped the desk with both hands lightly "Ok, what the hell." She said, giving into his invitation. Paul smiled as he looked at her with anticipation "Alright then, come with me." He said, pushing himself out of the chair and walked out of the glass room with Buffy close next to him.

"We have to make on stop at the kitchen first, pick up something for a friend." Paul said as they walked through the halls. Buffy was worriedly looking around, afraid of being caught before the fact. They walked into the lunch hall and walked along the lunch table, Paul immediately got himself a few slices of toast and wrapped them in a napkin, stowing them into his vest pocket.

Buffy didn't take anything as this food was mainly for the residents and she'd feel guilty for doing so, so she immediately kept up with Paul as he led her down the hall once more. They dashed into the kitchen entrance quickly; sneaking past the cooks and employees they came to the back door that led outside. Paul handed her a raincoat as he took one himself, putting it on.

"It rains quite frequently out here, so we wouldn't want to catch cold." He said, a kind grin on his face. Buffy had to admit that Paul was an unusual man, he seemed to have a charm to him that just made her feel calm inside, happy when she was in his presence, she couldn't help but wonder how he came to have such charm, such a gift.

As they walked calmly through the open fields, Buffy smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh air; it was lovelier on the other side of the glass than she thought. "So, where are we going?" she asked Paul, quickening her pace to be along side of him. Paul looked at her as he paced his steps calmly "Into the forest, someone's waiting for me." He said, just that.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the scenery and their surroundings. The forest was peaceful, calm; it was something she sometimes dreamed of when she was younger in Sunnydale through all the slaying and death around her. This place was a place of life, flourishing and thriving.

Before long they came to an old shed in the woods, long since abandoned. "Wow." Buffy whispered to herself as Paul motioned with his hand for her to keep following him. He opened the door and slowly stepped in "It's dark so watch your step until your eyes adjust." He warned. Buffy's eyes had already adjusted, but she watched her step anyway as Paul lowered to the ground on his knees.

Buffy knelt next to him, watching as he took out a piece of bread "Hey there old friend, you hungry?" he said out to the box. Buffy smiled lightly as a small, gray mouse slowly crawled out of the small box and crept towards them. Paul tore a small piece of toast off from the whole and gave it to the mouse, which took it eagerly. 

As the mouse at the toast, Paul looked at Buffy "This is my friend, call him Mr. Jingles. He doesn't say much, but he's good company." He said with a smile as he gave Mr. Jingles another piece of toast. 

"Buffy, I see you and there's something about you that I have only seen in one other man, that was a long time ago." He said. Buffy listened closely as she sat next to him leaning on one hand; he was opening up to her. "His name was John Coffy, back in the day where I worked the mile." He said.

Buffy shook her head "The…mile?" she asked, curious as to what the term meant. Paul shook his head "Sorry, when I was a young man, I supervised the executions on death row, we called it the Green Mile. John Coffy was…unique to say the least, he was a good man who was unjustly sentenced to death for a crime he didn't commit." He said.

Buffy listened patiently as Paul began his story of John Coffy on the Green Mile as they both fed Mr. Jingles.

__

The Van – Still heading somewhere west

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Faith and Catherine asked continuously as Methos drove the van through the empty terrain on a dirt road heading through the woods. Methos shook his head as he kept driving, his patience in their antics were wearing thin with him "NO DAMMIT! WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" he yelled out finally.

Faith and Catherine both stopped suddenly and glanced over at each other as they held back smirks and giggles. Giles was in the very back as Cordellia was in the front next to Methos. Giles wrestled with his map, trying to find where they were "Methos, are you positive this is a shortcut?" he asked curiously as he went over the map.

Methos nodded "Of course I do Rupert." He said as Cordellia gave him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Giles shook his head as he still argued with his map "Are you sure? We seem rather far from the interstate." He asked again, starting back on Methos' nerves. 

"Oh c'mon G, if it were supposed to be easy it would just be the interstate, this is supposed to be a challenge!" Faith said as Methos nodded to her, almost forgetting her and Catherine's earlier annoyances towards him. Catherine nodded as she turned to look at Giles "Just relax Giles, enjoy the ride." She said with a smile.

__

20 Minutes later

"Bloody hell!" Giles screamed as they stood ahead of the van before a collapsed bridge. Methos and Cordellia stood overlooking the gap that was roughly ten feet as Faith and Catherine leaned against the van. Giles was throwing a fit as he cursed under his breath.

Cordellia stood with her hands on her hips as she looked upwards with s nod, thinking about the situation with a witty sense of humor "Oh yeah, I give us about twenty minutes before Giles' first assraping!" she spat out sarcastically. Faith chuckled lightly as she and Catherine smiled. Methos shook his head as Giles turned and looked at her with an offended look.

Giles paced around with his fingers through his hair "this is so bad right now people, it's going to take us six hours to back track and…" he was cut off by Methos "Rupert, we don't even know where Buffy is exactly, we're headed in the direction that her bus was heading, we'll get there eventually, but there's no rush, she has a good four or five day head start on us." He said, trying to calm the watcher down.

"Besides, we can jump it." Catherine said calmly. Giles looked at her in shock "Jump it? With a van? The five of us? Are you insane?" he asked as his fit was reasserting itself.

Catherine walked over to the edge of the bridge and smiled "Well, yeah, this incline is high enough, and if we drive it at full speed we can make it." She said. Cordellia smiled, as she was curious as to whether of not it could work "Let's do it." She said as she rushed back to the van with Faith and Catherine in the front seat, Faith at the wheel. Methos got in the middle row with Cordellia as Giles waved his hands in the air in front of the van.

"No, this is under my name and insurance, I'm responsible for this vehicle!" Giles said urgently, trying to stop them from this course of action. Methos stuck his head out of the side door "Come on Rupert, live a little and get in the van!" he said as she tapped the side with is hand.

Giles stood there for a moment "Bloody hell." He said to himself as he rushed up to the van and got into the back seat. Faith backed the van up a couple of yards away until Catherine told her it was a good enough distance to build enough speed for the jump. 

Faith brought the van to a halt as she put it into the first gear, her foot on the clutch and brake. There was an anxious silence as Giles put his seat belt on in a hurry, fumbling with the buckle. 

Catherine looked to the back at everyone as Cordellia and Methos put their seatbelts on too, she looked over to Faith and smiled as she and her both put on their own seatbelts quickly "We're good." She said.

Faith immediately slammed her foot on the gas, the tires of the van spun as they bolted into motion. Giles leaned forward from his seat "Just for the record, I think this is a really BAD idea!" he yelled as they came closer to the collapsed bridge.

Catherine looked over to the speedometer as Faith but the van into the highest gear it had "You're trying it get over a hundred right?" she asked with a smile. Faith smiled as they came closer to the bridge "I am, but this van sucks!" she yelled as they all began to scream as they hit the bridge and flew over the gap. 

The van flew in the air as they came to a hard landing when the front end hit first on the dirt road on the other side. Everyone cheered, even Giles who was breathing heavily. "I told you!" Catherine said as she looked back to the others. Giles' smile faded as he pointed to the front windshield "TREE!" he yelled loudly.

Faith hit the brakes and tried to swerve, but it wasn't enough as they came to a halt, the front end hitting the tree with a loud crunching sound. Everyone jerk forwards as the van stopped. 

After they all shook their heads, they exited the van and surveyed the damage. As they did, Methos stretched his neck, chuckling out loud. They all looked at him "What is so funny?" Giles asked, pointing at the damaged front end of the van. Methos' chuckling escalated to laughing as he pointed at Giles "Y-you…scream like a girl!"

__

Forest by the old folks home

Buffy felt a tear creep down her cheek as Paul ended the story, she wiped them away as she tried to regain her emotional control, but to no avail.

"B-but…if this took place, then how can Mr. Jingles still be alive?" she asked, curious as to how a mouse could live for over fifty years. Paul nodded as he pointed a finger upwards, noting he hand an explanation "I've thought about this for a long time, and I figure it like this."

Paul cleared his throat as he thought of the words to put his explanation into words for her "I believe it was an accident, when Dales' execution went south, John could feel it from his cell, and a part of him went into him accidentally because of it. As for me? Well…" Paul trailed off as he sat on his side, looking at Mr. Jingles "John had to give me a part of himself, to show me what Wild Bill had done. A part of the gift that was him became a part of me too."

Buffy lowered her head, thinking of the story over in his head, looking up at Paul, she had more tears running down her face. Paul smiled as he wiped one away "Don't cry for me, I have no regrets about it, and I can live with it. Buffy, I've lived to see many things, some of them good, and some I wish I hadn't." he said somberly with a dwindling sound to his tone.

"But some things do keep me up at nights, about this gift he gave me and Mr. Jingles." Paul said, taking a deep breath "If John could make a mouse live for so long…how much longer do I have? How much longer will I make friends and love others only to see them leave me in the end, leaving me alone once more?" he asked, looking around the dark and dusty room.

Buffy leaned forward and pulled the kind man into a hug, holding him tightly enough not to cause him discomfort "I'll be here." She said. Paul hugged her back, smiling as he closed his eyes. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of images in his mind, but brushed it of as nothing.

"Oh, that's kind of you to say, but in the end, you'll e gone, and I'll remain here, living out my punishment for letting on of gods true miracles die." He said. Buffy pulled back from the hug and sniffed a little, wiping another tear from her eye "No, I will be here, there's something about me that you don't know, a secret that other people have and keep it secret from everyone." She said.

"When you said there was something about me, you were right, I am different in more ways than I care to sometimes admit." She said. Paul nodded to her "Yes, you have this aura about you, I can feel it. It's part of the gift John gave me. Sometimes I touch a person and see into them, see things that…I can't understand." He said quietly.

Buffy looked to Mr. Jingles as the tiny mouse was back in it's old cigar box sleeping like a cute little critter (which it is.) "Did you see into me?" she asked quietly, not making eye contact with him. Paul nodded "only for a second, things that came by so fast that I couldn't make sense of them."

Buffy looked at him, tears drying on her face, she held out her hand to him and smiled shyly "Take my hand Paul." She said. Paul looked at her hand and remembered when John Coffy said it to him once long ago. His hand slowly took hold of her as he gripped her tightly.

Paul's head jerked as his eyes closed shut. He saw so many different faces, names.

__

Willow, a young beautiful red head, with a light heart and much love to give. 

Xander, a young and witty young man whose friendship was a rare thing in the world today.

Giles, a man who lived up as a father, giving his love to her without question and hesitation, looking out for her and loving her as any proud father could.

Dawn, such a sweet spirit, with a attitude sometimes that could outmatch the angriest man, but with a kindness that couldn't be found anywhere else sometimes, such innocence, such love Buffy had for her.

The mages that followed seemed to frighten Paul, a tall dark man who's face was seemingly hideous. Creatures and people that didn't look or sound human. 

The glimmer of a sword as it flew through the air with a sound of sharpness. The images began to quicken as he saw Buffy, saw her leap, fight, never let herself go down even in hours of such darkness.

Buffy winced as she felt the rush, the feeling of a rush of smooth, flowing energy flow through her. She knew that Paul would see everything about her somehow, and she prayed that he would judge her, for she knew of no one else who could right now.

Paul's hand snapped away from hers as they fell to the floor completely, Paul seemed dazed but ok, Buffy breathed hard as she began to cry again. Paul slowly sat up and looked at the seemingly innocent young woman before him weeping silently. 

"Buffy, I…" he began, but Buffy stopped him as she too sat up, averting her eyes from his stare "You know what I am now Paul, a monster." She said with such contempt for herself. 

She felt Paul's hand gently touch her chin and raise her head, making her look at him. "Buffy…you're not a monster, this man Hunt was. But now his sins are a part of you. And the sooner you realize that you didn't commit these sins, you can wash yourself clean of them." He said gently, lowering his hand from her chin.

"Buffy, I saw into your soul, I know that you prided yourself on you self control, your level headedness. The fact that you would never take a human life no matter the consequences. And that's a part of what is wrong with you now, you have to now." Paul said "And while I'm very shocked that such things as demons and vampires exist, people like you seem to make me not worry." He added.

Buffy shook her head "It's too hard…I…don't know how to live anymore." She said, shaking her head. Paul smiled at her, giving her wonder "That's why you have to keep traveling, you'll learn how to once more." He said smiling "But I can't judge you, that's another thing you have to find on your own. You still have miles to go and people to help, I know that much." He said again.

Buffy nodded "It's hard knowing he's inside me, a part of me that just tried to get out always." She said. Paul stopped her from continuing "I do know that Hunt show's himself to you, and at least believe him when he says that he's here to help you. He's going to be a big part of your journey. He's not the demon anymore, that part of him is a part of you now, he';s the human and immortal he was."

Buffy smiled, or at least tried to as she nodded "Thank you Paul." She said as she leaned over to him to hug him once more "If it means anything Paul, you have a place in my family." She whispered to him "And Mr. Jingles too." She added as they began to laugh lightly.

__

Van - Driving into the nearest Town

"I swear, you're never driving again for the rest of this trip." Giles said as he drove up to a auto repair shop in some small town. The mechanic walked out as he wiped his dirty hands with an already dirty cloth "Well, I guess I can skip the question on what I can do for ya." He said, surveying the damaged front end of the van.

"How soon can you get this fixed?" Methos asked the mechanic as he walked up to him, seeing the damage up close once more. The mechanic shrugged "A day or two, maybe three." He said, looking closer to the damage "Looks mostly on the outside, just body work mostly." He said.

"How much?" Catherine asked. "Two hundred." The mechanic said "Just leave it here and come back in two days, it'll be ready." He added.

The group go their belongings out of the van and looked up a hotel in the office. Seeing as they were going to be around for a while, and that this place was along the route of Buffy's bus. 

They walked a few blocks to the hotel; it was a rather old Victorian building that had been restored, they walked in to get to their rooms, they were tired from this whole ordeal today. Each had a room, Methos and Cordellia, Faith and Catherine, and Giles was in a single room.

They washed up and met in the dining room to talk about what to do next. 

"So, I say we check out the bus station first." Catherine said, eating her plate of pizza. Faith nodded as she chewed hers and Methos and Cordellia decided to ask around town. Giles offered to look around some of the streets, as the citizens with Methos and Cordellia.

The group finished their meal and headed out into the small town to ask around if their friend had been here at all. 

Buffy walked back the path with Paul, the sun was starting to peek through the clouds a little, rays shone down through the tree branches. "Then who is my judge Paul, do you know?" she asked, following close by his side. Paul shook his head as he kept walking straight ahead, eyes looking forward "You'll know when the time comes Buffy, that's all I know." He said to her with ease.

Buffy shook her head, mysteries were a thing she disliked, mainly when they were relating to her. "So I just have to keep traveling the way I've been doing and I…?" she trailed off, finding herself confused once more. Paul stopped and looked at her genuinely with a smile "You'll come full circle Buffy, when the time comes, you'll have many decisions to make, choose carefully my friend." He said as they finally emerged from the forest.

"I'm staying in town for another day or two Paul, is there anything I can do before I leave?" Buffy asked. Paul stopped as he looked blankly in Buffy's direction. "One thing, and I don't know if it's within your power to do. I want to know about my family today. Over time my children went on and eventually married others, the names changed over time and I lost track of them." He said.

Buffy smiled as she took his hand gently into her own "I'll do what's in my power to do, I'll try." She said smiling as they looked out to the rays of sun reaching down across the valley.

__

Two Days later

Methos sat on his bed as the others were sprawled out across the room where he and Cordellia were staying. It was their last day there, the van was fixed and they were having no luck with asking people about Buffy. "So, where do we go from here, this is the place where Buffy's bus came to, and she hasn't been seen around here by anyone we've asked." Giles said, cleaning his glasses carefully.

"I say we try the bus terminal again, one last time, we might talk to someone we missed before." Cordellia said, voicing her only opinion as she lay on her stomach next to Methos. "I agree." Catherine said. 

The others agreed as well, seeing no other alternatives to their situation.

Buffy talked to the administrator of the old folks, both agreed that Buffy's stay would be very short only. But Mrs. Bartsch voiced her thanks as she mentioned a profound change in his attitude since her arrival. Buffy thanked her for the job as she mentioned the day before that she would have to be leaving in a day or two, and today was her final day.

Mrs. Bartsch shook her hand and gave her a generous payment for her services. Buffy was allowed as much time as she wished with Paul for the rest of the day. "I was wondering if I could take him for a walk into the woods, he looks out to the valley so often that I think he'd like that, if it's alright with you?" Buffy asked.

Mrs. Bartsch thought for a minute, usually her rules on the grounds were strict, and she did know that Paul did sneak out everyday, but since he always came back feeling so content and at peace in a way, she saw no problem in letting it be official for once "By all means, enjoy yourselves."

Buffy and Paul walked back through the forest, it was early morning and the sun hadn't fully come up yet, they walked as there were fireflies shining through the air, stars shining the path with a soft light, showing the way to the cabin. Paul had wondered why Buffy had woken him up so early to come out here. 

They walked up to the cabin, Buffy sat him down as she quietly went inside and brought the cigar box with Mr. Jingles out with her into the fresh, crisp air. "Buffy, why so early?" he asked, still so curious that it was the only thing in his mind.

Buffy sat next to him closely, handing him the box as she tore off a piece of toast she stowed in her coat pocket and putting it Mr. Jingles waiting paws.

"You asked me for a request Paul, if there was anything I could do for you, I did." She said, pulling a folder out of her carry pouch slung over her shoulder. Paul looked as anxiety had taken over, the nervous feeling in his body made his hands shake as he stared at the folder as he took it from her hands.

"I have to admit that I was shocked to learn who he was, I know him." Buffy said, playing with him a little as he opened the folder and saw the photographs and the name of his current kin. He looked up to her in surprise as he too recognized this person too, from when he peered into her a few days before.

"Alexander Leville Harris. Your friend." He said, looking at the various photos of his only remaining kin (that she could locate) and information. Buffy sat back as she too was feeling a little shocked still. Her friend, close as a brother, was Paul's kin.

"I think Xander could use someone like you in his life, he…didn't have a really great childhood, an alcoholic mother, abusive father. The only really good thing in his life is his fiancée, she's very sweet, a little odd, but sweet." She said as she took a gentle hold of Paul's arm. She looked at him closer, noticing that a tear was falling form his face "Buffy, I…can't thank you enough for this." He said, looking at her in total, bearing his emotions completely to her.

Buffy smiled as she leaned closer to him "I know how. Go to him, be a part of his life." She said. Paul looked at her as he looked around him, down to the small mouse still nibbling at the piece of toast, and then back to her "Do you think I'd be welcome? I mean, I'm so old and he's just starting off with his life, I couldn't ear to be a burden to him."

Buffy shook her head "You wouldn't. I know him, he's like…my brother, he'd welcome you openly." She said, trying to ease what doubts he had about meeting his kin, Xander.

Paul took a deep breath, still his fear lingered in his heart, coming to love others only to outlive them in the end, and Buffy knew this fear now too, realizing it from Paul himself.

__

'It's not one that lives through the ages that matters, it's what they do, who they love, care about and know through their time on this earth that truly matters in the end.' Buffy heard in her mind. She looked around her as there was only Paul, looking down at the little mouse, his only friend through his seemingly eternal life.

"Paul, isn't it worth loving at least once in this life than to never have loved at all? To care about someone in such a way that makes your time with them worth the pain of their loss?" she asked him, her hand on his shoulder. Paul looked at her, his eyes wet with swelling tears "Yes, I suppose it is." He said, gathering his emotions.

"And I accept, I'll go to him." He said, making a smile through his sadness that now faded "I hope you remember that yourself now Buffy, it seems you taught yourself a lesson as well as me."He said to her softly. Buffy nodded, thinking of the voice in her head "Yeah, we did didn't we?" she said.

__

Hours later, afternoon

"Ok, we go through everyone once more alright? Then we keep on the road again trying to find a break." Methos said, everyone around him scattering through the terminal to all the people coming and going. They showed a picture of Buffy, asking if they saw or heard her name, or her alias 'Sarah Montrose'.

As they kept on, no one had recognized the picture, or even heard of the names.

"Paul, what's your saddest memory?" Buffy asked as she and Paul sat in the terminal, waiting for their buses. Paul had convinced the administrator to give him time away to visit a long lost relative, he was headed back to Sunnydale where as Buffy was headed the opposite way, further into the states, walking her path further, knowing her time and purpose here was at an end.

Paul sat quietly in his seat next to her, thinking about the question "So many memories, so much sadness. I'll tell you the saddest memory I have is the ended to my story, when John Coffy died." He said softly, his mind racing back sharply to earlier days so long gone.

"It was a sad night, rained a lot. I remember when we walked John down the mile, he had a big, happy smile on his face as he told us about his dream about Dale and Mr. Jingles while we walked down the mile. All the while I was thinking about how to stop what was going to happen, save him. But it was what he wanted though." Paul said calmly and quietly.

Buffy shook her head, looking closer at him "He wanted to die?" she asked, taking hold of his hand kindly. Paul looked at her and nodded "Yes, you see, John felt what we all feel. For him it was like pieces of glass sticking in his head. He was tired of it."

"Earlier a day or two before, I asked him what he wanted, I asked him if he wanted to leave, I was willing to set him free. He asked me why I'd do such a thing. I told him that on my day of judgment, when I stood before god, what would I say when he asked me why I let him die?" Paul continued, taking a sad sigh of breath "He said that you did an act of mercy, freed him from the hate and pain in the world."

Buffy leaned forward and gave Paul a light kiss on the forehead "You did. When that day comes, he'll be there to vouch for you." She said, giving him support. Paul smiled at her "When he died, I shook his hand, and he said that in my mind '_You give them what they love, that's how it is all over the world._', it's true, so remember it Buffy." He said to her.

Buffy looked at him compassionately "I will." She said. She looked upwards as she heard the dispatch announce her bus was going to leave soon. She looked to Paul sadly "Will you be ok until your bus comes?" she asked, worried for his wellbeing. Paul nodded "Yes, but your time is up now, you have to keep moving." He said.

Buffy hugged the elderly man "Be careful Paul." She said to him. Paul smiled as she pulled away "You too Buffy, good luck on your journey." He said to her. Buffy kept looking back at him as she slowly made her way to the doors leading outside to her bus. Just as she walked out, she gave a wave back to him, smiling at him happily as He waved back to her with a sense of wisdom to his demeanor. 

Then she was gone, walking out the door from Paul's life (for now.)

Cordellia walked around the terminal in disappointment and frustration. As before, no one had seen Buffy around this small town, and they knew that she was at least here for a little while. She took a seat and gave out a great sigh.

"Is something the matter young miss?" a man asked from beside her. Cordellia turned her head to see an elderly man sitting there, looking at her with genuine concern on his face. Cordellia smiled shyly at him "Uh, well, my friends and I are looking for a friend who may have been through here recently. We're really worried about her, she went through some really horrible things that drove her to leave, we're trying to find her." She said, showing the elderly man a picture of Buffy.

The elderly man smiled "You're one of Buffy's friends." He said. Cordellias eyes widened as she looked at him more intensely "You've seen her?" she asked with urgency in her tone. The man smiled "Let's say we're friends, she was here for a few days. She helped me as I helped her." He said "I'm Paul by the way." He added.

"How did she help you?" Cordellia asked. Paul opened a file that was on his living kin "She found my family." He said, showing her the file on Xander. Methos and Giles found them along with Catherine and Faith, as Paul told them all that had happened during Buffy's stay with him, and what was now happening with her and himself.

They soon bid him good journey as he boarded his bus, heading for Sunnydale, as he directed them to where Buffy had headed.

__

On a bus headed Eastward

Buffy looked out the window as rays of sunlight peeked through the clouds, her bus now heading on its way towards where ever. _'So, where do we go next?'_ Hunt asked, his image seated next to her as he looked at her with a calm expression. Buffy looked over to him, no longer rejecting his presence, accepting the fact that he was here to help her in a way she did not yet understand or know "Anywhere." She said, resting back as she set her gaze back out to the horizon.

End Part 1

Note: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this first part of the sequel. Just so you know, I have a new crossover for the NEXT part, its with an anime (Manga) Movie called BLOOD: THE LAST VAMPIRE. A new character will be joining Buffy in her travels as new players enter into this journey, all pieces will come together eventually as the story all comes together.

So please read and review please, it always helps me with ideas believe it or not, I love the input!

Later!

Marcus


End file.
